The Inheritance  Spadek
by WarjacinyPP
Summary: Wszystko czego chciałem to pieniądze. Emmett miał rację - pójdę do piekła.   Pisane z perspektywy Edwarda. Wszyscy bohaterowie są ludźmi.
1. Chapter 1

**Autorka:** iambeagle  
><strong>Tytuł:<strong> The Inheritance  
><strong>Tłumaczenie:<strong> polcia1996  
><strong>Beta:<strong> konisiara   
><strong>Zgoda:<strong> oczywiście jest. :)

**PEŁNY OPIS:  
><em>Wszystko czego chciałem to pieniądze. Emmett miał rację - pójdę do piekła.<em>  
>Przecież każdy z nas może otrzymać duży spadek i aby go dostać musi wypełnić jakieś warunki, prawda? Tym razem nie było inaczej. Historia bezwzględnego chłopaka, który zrobi wszystko, aby otrzymać to co jego. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY<strong>

- Witam – powiedział Emmett ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Sądząc po walizce, chyba planujesz jakiś wyjazd.

- Odpieprz. Się – powiedziałem, odpychając brata, który miał w ogóle czelność dziwić się moim zachowaniem.

- Powoli. Po co ta wrogość? – spytał Emmett. – Jak poszła kolacja?

- Carlisle mnie wyrzucił. Z walizką.

Emmett śmiał się dobre pięć minut, zanim powiedział:

- Nie pierdziel. Co zrobiłeś tym razem?

- Najwidoczniej nie jestem tym, kim oni chcieliby bym był – odpowiedziałem zagadkowo.

- Nie, nie, nie. Co zrobiłeś, Edward?

- Poza tym, że zburzyłem ich marzenia i powiedziałem po piątym daniu, że nie mam ochoty na bycie lekarzem i pójście do szkoły medycznej? A tak, a potem dodałem, że dzięki torturowaniu owiec, mogę zjeść corn dog'a1 i robię to bez wyrzutów sumienia.

Emmett potrząsnął głową, ale wiedział, że nigdy nie chciałem być lekarzem. Nie mógłbym pójść w ślady jego i mojego wujka. To nie dla mnie. To nigdy nie byłbym ja. Cierpię na brak współczucia i zrozumienia. Nie mógłbym porozumiewać się tak z ludźmi. Niemal byłem zazdrosny, że Emmett posiada wszystkie te cechy.

- Esme płakała? – spytał, podając mi butelkę Jack'a2, którą wyciągnął z szafki.

- A jak myślisz? Esme jest znana z tego, że płacze z wszystkich najwięcej – spojrzałem na niego znacząco.

Moje myśli powróciły do dnia pogrzebu moich rodziców, kiedy Esme trzymała mnie za rękę i mówiła, że dobrze jest czasem popłakać. Podniosłem butelkę do ust i zmyłem wspomnienia.

- Cholera. Wiesz, że pójdziesz do piekła, tak?

- E tam – podałem mu butelkę i zacząłem się śmiać. – Mam na myśli, cholera. Dlaczego nie mogą być po prostu szczęśliwi, że wreszcie skończyłem szkołę i nie jestem kompletnie do kitu?

- Ponieważ ty jesteś do kitu. Przynajmniej masz fajne włosy – dodał Emmett.

- Taa, mam.

- Pedał.

Byliśmy cicho przez kilka minut, zanim coś sobie przypomniałem.

- Carlisle powiedział coś przed tym jak… wyszedłem, coś o tym, że dobrze, iż nie dostałem jeszcze swojego spadku.

- Taa…

- Co do cholery ma to niby znaczyć?

- Jak to możliwe, że nie wiesz o naszym spadku? – spytał Emmett, przerywając granie w FIFE na Xboxie.

- Ponieważ nikt mi nie powiedział? Skąd ty, kurwa, o tym wiesz?

- Carlisle mi powiedział. Myślisz, że mama i tata zostawiliby nas z niczym?

- Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałem. Czemu Carlisle i Esme mi o tym nie powiedzieli? – spytałem. – Dali ci już twoją kasę?

- Nigdy nie podejmowałeś mądrych decyzji w sprawie finansów. I nie, jeden z warunków przyjęcia pieniędzy jest taki, że dostaniemy je w tym samym czasie. Więc rusz dupę i do roboty, koleś. Mógłbym wykorzystać te pieniądze na ślub.

- Ślub? Zaręczyłeś się i nic o tym nie wiem?

- Jeszcze nie. Cały czas zastanawiam się, jak zadać to pytanie – uśmiechnął się, a ja wydałem odgłos wymiotny.

- Boże, po co ci w ogóle ślub? Jedź do Vegas. Szybko i bez bólu.

- Rosalie by umarła.

- Ha, wiem.

- Nie wiem, czemu, człowieku, jej nie lubisz.

Rzuciłem się na kanapę i zacząłem gapić się na niego, jakby był durny.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Ona mnie, kurwa, nienawidzi. Myślę, że nigdy nie będzie tak, że jak ją widzę to nie doprowadza mnie do tego stanu.

Emmett zatrząsł się ze śmiechu i powiedział:

- Ona żartuje. Jesteś zbyt wrażliwy.

- Nieważne. Więc jakie są warunki?

- Oh, skończyć college.

- Załatwione.

- Mieć pracę lub prawie ją znaleźć. W trakcie szkoły też się liczy.

- Okey, niechętnie się zgadzam, ale popracuję nad tym. Dalej?

- Ożenić się lub być w poważnym związku.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? To proste. Niedługo dostaniemy nasze pieniądze.

Spojrzał na mnie i spytał:

- Zaręczyłeś się i ja nic o tym nie wiem?

- Nie, ale ty i wszyscy inni wiecie, że nigdy nie miałem problemów z kobietami.

- Masz tylko kłopot z zatrzymaniem ich przy sobie.

- Ja po prostu tak lubię. Jeśli bym chciał być na stałe z dziewczyną, mógłbym. Łatwizna.

- Dobra, w takim razie powodzenia. Idę do łóżka. Jutro wcześnie zaczynam lekcje.

Prychnąłem i uderzyłem go w ramię.

- No dawaj, nie bądź starym facetem. Chodźmy do Cain & Abel3. Będzie jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

- Przypominasz sobie jak mama mówiła na nas Cain i Abel? Coś jak w dzisiejszych czasach _niezdolny_ i _zręczny_4, nie? – zawył, a ja popatrzyłem na jego popieprzoną głowę.

- Bardzo zabawne. Idź do łóżka i nie czekaj na mnie. Idę sobie poszukać długotrwałej znajomości – szeroko się uśmiechnąłem i zacząłem rozciągać palce.

- W barze? Serio, wiesz jak się za to zabrać. Bądź pewien, że nie powiesz jej, że spotykasz się z nią tylko po to, aby otrzymać spadek. Niektóre dziewczyny tego nie lubią, jełopie.

- Zaufaj mi, nie muszę zdobywać jej przez słowa – mrugnąłem.

- Jeśli pieprzysz się na mojej kanapie, pamiętaj, żeby wcześniej położyć tam ręcznik.

- To nie brzmi jak ty. Czy Rose kazała Ci to powiedzieć? – spytałem przed tym, jak pacnąłem go palcem. – _Kontrolowanie_. Dodaj to do listy _Czemu Nie Powinienem Poślubić Rose_. Nawet jeśli tu jej nie ma, ma pewność, że jednak tu jest.

Emmett zamknął oczy, zakręcił whiskey i wyłączył telewizor.

- Zamknij gębę i nie szalej za bardzo, okey?

Po tym jak Emmett zniknął za drzwiami sypialni, usiadłem i w ciszy próbowałem nie przypominać sobie dzisiejszych wydarzeń.

Ma rację. Z pewnością pójdę do piekła.

* * *

><p>1 Corn dog – Parówka w cieście z mąki kukurydzianej. (przyp.tłum)<p>

2 Jack Daniel's – amerykańska whiskey. (przyp.tłum)

3 Cain & Abel – bar. (przyp.tłum)

4 W oryginalnym tłumaczeniu było Can't – Cain – Niezdolny oraz Able – Abel – Zręczny. (przyp.tłum)

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział drugi - 09.08<strong>

_Zapraszam, Paulina._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bardzo proszę o nieumieszczanie tego tłumaczenia na innych chomikach, forach, blogach, itp!<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

Leniwie wszedłem do Cain & Abel i zamówiłem z baru Heinekena, mrugając do słodkiej barmanki i przeszukując pomieszczenie w celu znalezienia potencjalnej znajomości. W rogu siedziała blondynka z rudą, ale nie. Cycki blondyny były za duże, a włosy rudej za bardzo kręcone. Przechodzimy dalej.

Siedząca samotnie, atrakcyjna brunetka przykuła moją uwagę. Czytała książkę i piła Blue Moon1. Zbyt odległa, zbyt dobra.

Stanąłem za nią, zaskakując ją swoją obecnością. – To może nie leży w moim interesie, ale ty poważnie czytasz? W barze? – Spytałem brunetki, która nawet na mnie nie spojrzała.

- Niezwykłe. Jesteś dobrym obserwatorem. Powiedz mi, widzisz też przyszłość?

Zacząłem się śmiać i usiadłem obok niej, wyciągając szyję, żeby zobaczyć, co czyta.

- Nie kłopocz się. Jestem mężatką – powiedziała.

Popatrzyłem na jej lewą rękę i nie zobaczyłem pierścionka. – To super. Ja też jestem żonaty. – Powiedziałem zbyt szybko, w pełni wiedząc, że ma mnie gdzieś.

- Gratulacje – powiedziała beznamiętnym tonem.

Po tym oboje zamilkliśmy.

Skupiłem się na ESPN2, kiedy ona schowała nos w książkę, ledwie zauważając moją obecność.

Kątem oka oceniłem jej wygląd; długie, faliste, brązowe włosy, które odgarnęła do tyłu. Naturalny kolor skóry, wnioskując z tego, co mogłem zobaczyć. Świetne cycki, dobra figura. Jeśli tylko chciałaby na mnie spojrzeć, mógłbym zobaczyć jej oczy. Zauważyłem, że ma tabliczkę z imieniem na koszulce i zmartwiłem się, że może tu pracować.

- Okey, czuję się okropnie, tak cię oszukując. – Mówiłem powoli, starając się zwrócić jej uwagę tylko na mnie. – Nie jestem żonaty; aktualnie rozwiedziony. – Pokazałem jej swój krzywy uśmieszek, ale ona wcale na mnie nie spojrzała ani nie zareagowała na mój żart. – Trudno. – Wymamrotałem, patrząc na bar w poszukiwaniu kogoś innego, ale ta brunetka miała najfajniejsze cycki. – Więc twoje imię to Isa?

Brunetka chwyciła książkę oraz swoje piwo i odeszła od stołu.

- Kurwa. – Westchnąłem i przejechałem ręką po moich włosach. Dobra, to nie był dobry początek. Siedziałem sam może przez trzy minuty, zanim pojawiła się inna brunetka i z całych sił próbowała zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę.

- Przepraszam? Czy to miejsce jest zajęte? – Próbowała zachichotać, ale wyszło z tego jakieś świszczenie.

- Och, nie. Możesz tu usiąść.

- Dzięki. Lubisz Cain & Abel? Te miejsce jest wspaniałe! Przychodzę tu cały czas.

- Taa. To świetnie. – Cicho się zaśmiałem i odwróciłem w poszukiwaniu Isy. Zauważyłem ją sekundę później, siedzącą przy barze, odwróconą tyłem do mnie i rozmawiającą z atrakcyjnym gościem, który miał na swoim ciele zbyt dużo dziecięcego olejku. – Przepraszam bardzo, ale muszę dokończyć rozmowę z tamtą dziewczyną. – Powiedziałem, zabierając swoje piwo i odchodząc od stolika.

- O, Boże. – Wymamrotała Isa, kiedy usiadłem na taborecie obok niej.

- Myślę, że to było nieuprzejme z mojej strony, że się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Edward. Edward Cullen. – Wyciągnąłem rękę, a ona zwęziła oczy. Tak swoją drogą były ciemnobrązowe.

- Masz jakieś społeczne problemy? – Z gniewem w oczach ściągnęła swoją tabliczkę z imieniem i podała ją temu odpicowanemu gościowi, który również gniewnie się na mnie gapił.

Jak na początek było wokół mnie za dużo pieprzonego gniewu.

- Nie. Żadnych problemów. – Powiedziałem szczęśliwie. – Pracujesz tu?

- Tak jak powiedziałam wcześniej, jesteś dobrym obserwatorem. Dzięki za drinka, Jake. Do jutra. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego i zebrała się do wyjścia.

- Do zobaczenia później, Bells.

- Tak, dzięki za drinka, Jake. – Uśmiechnąłem się, rzucając kilka banknotów za mojego Heinekena i podążyłem za nią. – Czemu ten koleś nazwał cię Bells? Myślałem, że twoje imię to Isa. – Krzyknąłem, kiedy złapałem ją na parkingu.

- Boże. – Wrzasnęła Isa i odwróciła się do mnie przodem. – Czego, do cholery, ty ode mnie chcesz?

- Chcę z tobą tylko porozmawiać.

- Prawda. Jeśli tylko _Edward Cullen_ chciałby jedynie _porozmawiać_ z dziewczyną. Niejednokrotnie widziałam cię przy barze, wychodzącego każdej nocy z inną. Więc przepraszam, nie jestem zainteresowana byciem częścią twojego durnego, małego hobby. – Szyderczo się uśmiechnęła.

Stałem tam zmieszany i patrzyłem jak zgrabnie porusza się w stronę starej, gównianej, czerwonej ciężarówki, a potem usiłuje ruszyć.

- Cholera! – Usłyszałem krzyk, kiedy silnik ciężarówki zaalarmował o swojej śmierci.

Śmiejąc się, podszedłem do samochodu i zapukałem w okno. – Potrzebujesz pomocy?

- Nie, dzięki. Jake mi pomoże.

- Nie mam mowy, nie ma pieprzonej mowy. Ten koleś ma na ramionach zbyt dużo olejku dla dzieci. To nie może być bezpieczne, podczas zapalania kabli. Nie mogę narażać cię na takie niebezpieczeństwo.

To akurat spowodowało jej śmiech, który tak swoją drogą usłyszałem po raz pierwszy. I wreszcie zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to nie dlatego jej przyjaciel nazwał ją Bells. Je śmiech jest cudowny.

- Nie bądź niegrzeczny. Mam w bagażniku kable, podstaw swój samochód. – Poinstruowała Isa, a ja to wykonałem. – Jesteś pewien, że wiesz jak podłączyć kabelki ciężarówki?

- Jestem pewny.

- Co, nie masz swojego własnego mechanika? Lub szofer wozi cię gdziekolwiek chcesz? – Parsknęła, a potem zorientowała się, że powiedziała za dużo i zaczęła unikać mojego spojrzenia.

- Och, więc widzę, że o mnie słyszałaś. To miłe. – Dociąłem jej i skupiłem się na uruchamianiu ciężarówki. Wyciągnąłem kable i spojrzałem pod maskę auta. – Wygląda na to, że masz złą baterię. Sugeruję nabycie nowej, ale jeśli po wymienieniu jej będzie się to nadal działo, wtedy może się okazać, że problem leży w alternatorze.

Jej usta nieco się zniżyły i powiedziała:

- Dzieje się to bardzo często, ale zazwyczaj Jake mi pomaga. Jest mechanikiem, kiedy nie pracuje jako barman.

- Więc powiedz mu, że jest gównianym mechanikiem i równie kiepskim barmanem. Po prostu oddaj go do naprawy, okey? – Powiedziałem oschle i zacząłem odchodzić w stronę swojego samochodu.

- Hej! Czekaj! – Krzyknęła. – Dzięki. I przepraszam, że byłam wcześniej taka niemiła.

- Żaden problem. Zazwyczaj ludzie myślą, że jestem zepsutym smarkaczem ze zbyt aktywnym życiem seksualnym. I z problemami społecznymi. – Dodałem.

Isa leciutko się do mnie uśmiechnęła i powiedziała:

– Tak jak mówiłam, przepraszam. Może jeszcze cię zobaczę. – Powiedziała, zanim pobiegła do swojej ciężarówki.

Po tym jak wróciłem do mieszkania Emmetta, pobiegłem do jego pokoju, włączyłem światło i wskoczyłem na jego łóżko.

- Myślę, że już ją znalazłem. – Emmett spojrzał na mnie zaspany, a w oczach widniało pytanie „o czym on, kurwa, gada". – Znajomość. Myślę, że już ją znalazłem, koleś. – Uśmiechnąłem się bardzo z siebie dumny.

- To gdzie on jest? – Spytał Emmett, siadając.

- Ona. Jest tylko jeden problem. Myślę, że ona mnie nienawidzi.

Emmett zaczął się tak donośnie śmiać, że aż łóżko się zatrzęsło. – Więc jest chyba jedną z tych mądrych. Dzięki Bogu.

* * *

><p>1 Blue Moon – belgijskie, słodkie piwo. (przyp. tłum)<p>

2 ESPN – Entertainment and Sports Programming Network (krócej ESPN) – amerykańska całodobowa stacja telewizyjna, poświęcona tematyce sportowej. (przyp. tłum)

* * *

><p>Rozdział trzeci - 16.08<p>

_Zapraszam, Paulina._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bardzo proszę o nieumieszczanie tego tłumaczenia na innych chomikach, forach, blogach, itp!<strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

- Obudź się, ośle.

_Nie._

- Koleś, wstawaj! – Emmett stał nade mną leżącym na kanapie i co chwila uderzał mnie w brzuch, powodując, że ciężko mi było oddychać.

_Matko Boska. _

- Cholera. – Wrzasnąłem, kiedy wreszcie mogłem sam oddychać. – Czego, do diabła, chcesz?

- Zemsta. – Mrugnął. – Chodźmy na śniadanie przed moimi zajęciami.

Usiadłem i przetarłem zaspane oczy. – Na zewnątrz jest jeszcze ciemno. Zjedz swoje Fruity Pebbles1 i pozwól mi spać w spokoju.

Posłałem mu gniewne spojrzenie i naciągnąłem na głowę koc Rosalie, który cały czas leżał z tyłu kanapy Emmetta. Ten sam, na który zwymiotowałem raz czy dwa, na niekorzyść nieświadomej Rose. Z zamkniętymi oczami złośliwie się uśmiechnąłem na myśl o tym, co by zrobiła, gdyby się o tym dowiedziała.

- Pospiesz się, do cholery. Nie chcę zmarnować czasu przeznaczonego dla mojego małego braciszka i usłyszeć o jego nowej znajomości.

_Nowej znajomości? _

Zdjąłem z twarzy koc, szczerząc się swoim wielkim, szerokim uśmiechem. Już dłużej nie myślałem o pieprzonej Rosalie, tylko o Isie z poprzedniego wieczoru.

- Możemy pójść coś zjeść, jeśli stawiasz.

- A czy zawsze tego nie robię? – Spytał Emmett, kiedy poklepał mnie ręką po twarzy.

Dziesięć minut później siedzieliśmy w małej restauracji obok kampusu, pijąc czarną kawę i napychając buzię syropem z wielką ilością węglowodanów.

- Ten syrop to pieprzone niebo. Serio, mógłbym dolewać to do wszystkiego i byłoby to jak orgazm w moich ustach. – Westchnął zadowolony Emmett. – Więc powiedz mi, kim jest ta pechowa, nic niepodejrzewająca pani?

- Brunetka z brązowymi oczami, ze świetnymi cyckami, pokaźną pupcią, ale troszkę zadziorną. – Uśmiechnąłem się z wyższością, podniosłem kubek do ust i dodałem:

– Zadziorność nie jest złą rzeczą.

- To nie brzmi jak twój typ. – Wymamrotał Emmett z buzią pełną gofrów.

- Że co? Nie mam swojego typu. Kobiety są moim typem. – Chichocząc, pokazałem kelnerce, żeby dolała mi kawy.

- Prawda. Mógłbyś wypieprzyć wszystkie panie w promieniu dziesięciu mil.2 – Zgodził się Emmett. Kelnerka posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie i odeszła. – Zazwyczaj kręcisz z blondynkami, które za dużo nie mówią, nie jedzą, tylko robią.

- Jak doszedłeś do tego gówna?

Podniósł swoją dłoń i zaczął wyliczać na każdym z palców imię. – Kate, Tanya, Irina, współlokatorka Tanyi, ta dziewczyna z dziwnym okiem. Mam kontynuować?

- Ha! – Wskazałem swój widelec na niego. – Irina była brunetką.

Emmett zdjął naleśnik z mojego widelca i powiedział:

– Dokładnie. _Była _brunetką. Przefarbowała się na blond, żebyś z nią gdzieś wyszedł. I zadziałało.

Psiakrew. – Dobra, wygrałeś. Może interesują mnie tylko blondynki.

Definitywnie nie mam swojego typu dziewczyny. A jeśli jest to prawda, to czy byłem w związku z kimś z mojego „typu"?

_Nie_.

Nie chodzi o to, że chcę lub potrzebuję aktualnie związku, chodzi tu głównie o interesy. Ponieważ w ogóle nie potrzebuję związku. Zwłaszcza nie z osobą, która jest bardzo uparta i ma dziwnych, natłuszczonych przyjaciół z tego rodzaju olbrzymów ludożerców, którzy w wolnym czasie są beznadziejnymi mechanikami.

- Może powinieneś zacząć rozglądać się za jakąś pracą dla siebie, co? – Emmett przerwał moje myśli, tym samym bardzo mnie wnerwiając.

Zwróciłem się do jego talerza i po cichu chciałem mu skraść naleśnika. – Może powinieneś pilnować swojego pieprzonego interesu i pozwolić mi zrobić to po swojemu, co?

- Nieważne. Wiesz, że wszystko nie idzie tak, jak to sobie zaplanowałeś? Czemu nie możesz po prostu znaleźć prawdziwej znajomości i prawdziwej pracy, a potem dostać pieniądze?

Prawdziwej znajomości? Zaledwie ta myśl spowodowała, że zacząłem drżeć na swoim siedzeniu. Nie byłem typem chłopaka, który angażuje się w poważne związki. Wszystko na początku jest ekscytujące, nowe i chcesz poznawać ciało tej osoby, ale jednak bez tego cholernego dotykania. A potem nie wiadomo skąd, wszystko toczy się jak w małżeństwie, spotkania i pozdrowienia z rodzicami, a potem w końcu zaczynie mną pomiatać, jak starym podkoszulkiem i powie, że ten związek nie ma już sensu.

_Nie, dziękuję. _

- Tak, Edwardzie. – Podskoczyłem, kiedy usłyszałem głos Rosalie, która nagle pojawiła się obok Emm'a. – Może powinieneś znaleźć pracę i…

- Emmett! – Powiedziałem ostro, przerywając Rosalie. – Co się stało z naszym czasem jedynie dla braci?

Rosalie parsknęła, a Emmett mnie przeprosił. – Sorki, koleś. Rosie też musi jeść. – Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w policzek.

Gapiłem się na niego kilka minut, zanim powiedziałem:

– Jesteś takim pieprzonym pantoflarzem. Popatrz, teraz kiedy Rose jest z nami, nie możemy dokładnie obgadać mojej sytuacji.

- Och, Edwardzie? Mają do tego śmietankę, wiesz o tym? – Zażartowała Rosalie z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy?

- Nie, nie wiedziałam. – Powiedziałem bez emocji. – To dlatego, że nazywają to _zamknij się, dzi_…

- Dzieci. Jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym. – Szepnął Emmett.

- Nie waż się nazywać mnie dzieckiem, Emmetcie! Twój brat potrzebuje wreszcie wziąć się w garść i przestać spać na twojej kanapie. Nie sądzisz, że on…

Zasłoniłem rękami uszy i tym samym wyciszyłem Rosalie. Kilka minut później otworzyłem jedno oko, by zobaczyć czy ona wciąż tu siedzi, kiedy mignęła przede mną głowa niskiej brunetki. Otworzyłem szybko drugie oko.

- Koleś. – Kiwnąłem głową w kierunku Isy, która siedziała sama przy stoliku i skubała bagietkę. Dziś miała włosy z przodu, a niedbałe loki spływały naokoło jej twarzy. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem. Emmett oczyścił gardło, by zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. – To ona. To ta zadziorna dziewczyna z baru.

- Dlaczego ci tego nie ułatwić? Nazywa się Isa? – Spytał, potem, zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, zaczął wykrzykiwać jej imię. Wykrzyknął je jeszcze pięć razy, zanim wreszcie na nas spojrzała.

- Emmett, co u licha wyprawiasz? Znasz tę dziewczynę? – Spytała Rosalie z nutką zazdrości w głosie.

- Nie, kochanie, ale Edward chce, żeby była jego dziewczyną.

- Jego co? Edward? Ten sam Edward, który kazał ci wziąć dla niego telefon na abonament, ponieważ dwuletni kontrakt z AT&T3 jest dla niego zbyt dużym poświęceniem?

Zignorowałem Rosalie i cała nasza trójka zaczęła gapić się w stronę Isy. Jej niewinne, sarnie oczy wędrowały pomiędzy mną, Emmettem i Rosalie, aż wreszcie odłożyła bułkę na talerz, przełożyła torbę przez ramię i przeszła obok nas, by usiąść ze starszą panią dwa stoliki za nami. Według niego to był jedyny sposób, aby móc ją kontrolować.

- Miałeś rację. Zadziorna. – Uśmiechnął się Emmett, który, nie ukrywając tego, gapił się na jej tyłek. Do momentu, aż Rose walnęła go w ramię. Emmett uwielbia odstawiać takie gówna w towarzystwie swojej dziewczyny. Bez wątpienia resztę dnia spędzi na sprawdzaniu swojego wyglądu w szybach samochodu i resztę nocy w patrzeniu w lusterko.

Po kilkuminutowej rozmowie Isa podeszła do naszego stolika i stała z rękoma na biodrach, czekając, aż coś powiem, ale ja zamiast tego gapiłem się na Emmetta, żeby coś powiedział, zanim przez przypadek ujawniłbym swój plan.

- Cześć. Jestem Emmett, brat Edwarda. – Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niej rękę. – Czy zazwyczaj jesz produkty zawierające dużą ilość węglowodanów?

- Emmett. – Schowałem twarz w swoje dłonie. Dokładnie wiem, co on robi i po prostu nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Rosalie przyzwyczaiła się do jego wygłupów, więc jedynie patrzyła na rozgrywaną przed nią scenę.

- Co proszę? – Spytała Isa, kiedy podała mojemu bratu swoją dłoń. – Taak, jem węglowodany. I co z tego?

- Wiesz, co węglowodany robią z twoim tyłkiem?

- Nie zatrzymują waszej dwójki do gapienia się na mój tyłek? – Powiedziała bez wahania, a Emmett złośliwie się uśmiechnął. – Jeśli to wszystko, czego chciałeś to naprawdę muszę już iść. – Patrzyła na mnie przez kilka sekund, zanim odwróciła się do wyjścia.

- Czekaj. Ten mój durny brat jest tobą _bardzo_ zainteresowany.

_Zrównam cię z ziemią, Emmett. _

Wsunęła pasmo włosów za ucho, wyglądając tym tekstem na niewzruszoną. – To… super. Ale serio muszę już iść.

- Bello, skarbie. Powiedz swojej babci, że ją pozdrawiam. Do zobaczenia. – Niska, starsza pani jedynie się pożegnała, a Isa grzecznie się uśmiechnęła.

Przerwałem ciszę. – Dobra, nazwijcie mnie wariatem, ale to już drugi raz, kiedy ktoś nazywa cię innym imieniem. Myślałem, że na tamtej tabliczce było napisane, że nazywasz się Isa.

- Spostrzegawczy. – Wymamrotała. – Nazywam się Bella. Dokładniej Isabella, ale…

- Bella. Bella. Bell-och. Podoba mi się. – Emmett krzywo się uśmiechnął, kiedy ćwiczył wymawianie jej imienia, jak jakiś głupek, którym zresztą jest.

- Czekaj, więc czemu…

- Ponieważ kiedy jestem w barze i na tabliczce z imieniem mam _Bellę, _jestem zbyt łatwym celem dla durnych pijaków, którzy mnie podrywają. Więc w pracy jestem Isą. Założę się, że nikt nie pomyśli o podrywaniu płaskiej laski z takim imieniem.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i wszyscy zaczęliśmy gapić się na Emmetta, który przeszukiwał głowę, by odpowiedzieć na ten tekst o płaskiej lasce.

- Mam już! Twoje ciało, Isa, jest jak kraina czarów, a ja chciałabym być Alicją.4

Rosalie posłała Emmettowi gniewne spojrzenie. Chryste, wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, by Emmett miał spokój dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Bella właśnie śmiała się z tego durnia i jego żartu. – Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka nazywa się Alice. Powiem jej, że to powiedziałeś.

_Wow._ Gapiłem się na tę droczącą się dwójkę i musiałem ugryźć się w język, żeby przypadkiem nie powiedzieć czegoś złośliwego. Emmett rozmawiał z nią przez ostatnie pięć minut i już zna jej prawdziwe imię, najlepszą przyjaciółkę i Bella obiecała powiedzieć tej dziewczynie o moim bracie.

Bella podniosła na mnie brew, prawdopodobnie zauważając mój posępny nastrój. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomoc ostatniej nocy przy ciężarówce.

- Żaden problem. Powinienem dać ci swój numer, w razie czego, gdyby coś ci się znowu popsuło.

_Okey. W mojej głowie brzmiało to o wiele lepiej_.

- Jakie to żałosne. Muszę iść już na zajęcia. Bello, miło mi było cię poznać. Dać ci jedną radę? Nie pozwalaj zatrzymać się mojemu popieprzonemu braciszkowi. – Emmett, w krępujący dla niej sposób, uderzył ją pięścią po „przyjacielsku", rzucił na stół kilka banknotów i pociągnął za sobą Rosalie.

Błyszcząca Malibu Barbie5 nic-nie-jest-lepsze-niż-mój-pieprzony uśmiech Rosalie wyciągnęła rękę i powiedziała:

- Tak swoją drogą to jestem Rosalie. Nie spodziewałam się po tych dwóch fajtłapach, że zachowają jakieś dobre maniery. Uważaj na niego, poważnie. – Ostrzegła.

Bella uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, zanim zajęła miejsce Emmetta, a potem oboje patrzyliśmy, jak odchodzą te dwa zakochane gołąbeczki. – Nazwała cię fajtłapą.

- Jest to prawdopodobnie najmilsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek o mnie powiedziała. – Odpowiedziałem pełen podziwu, a potem próbowałem wytłumaczyć zachowanie brata.

- Lubię go. – Powiedziała Bella ze szczerym uśmiechem, który spowodował, że w jednym momencie zapomniałem, o czym wcześniej mówiłem.

- Daj mi swój telefon. Dodam ci mój numer.

- Nie mam komórki.

- Kto nie ma telefonu? – Zaśmiałem się.

- Ja. Nie mogę tego znieść i nie podoba mi się, że ludzie zawsze mają sposób, by się ze mną skontaktować. – Przyznała, bawiąc się solniczką.

Nie mówi poważnie. – A co jeśli byłoby coś nie tak z twoją babcią i pogotowie chciałoby się z tobą skontaktować?

- Odwiedzam babunię w każdy niedzielny wieczór, więc jeśli coś by się jej stało, jakoś bym się dowiedziała. – Odpowiedziała. Jakoś.

- Rodzice?

- Charlie jeździ zawsze ze mną, kiedy odwiedzam babunię, więc znowu, jakoś bym się dowiedziała. A mama zostawiła nas, kiedy byłam mała, więc szansa, że coś o niej usłyszę jest minimalna.

Zdecydowałem, że później wypytam ją o tę sprawę z jej mamą, ponieważ teraz wciąż jest bardzo wcześnie, a ja nie radzę sobie zbyt dobrze z ludzkimi emocjami. – A co jeśli twoja ciężarówka zepsuje się, kiedy będzie ciemno w czasie zimnej nocy i będziesz zdana jedynie na siebie?

Stopa Belli stuknęła pod stołem, tym samym informując, że moje pytania zaczynają ją nudzić. – Moja ciężarówka już raz się zepsuła, kiedy było ciemno i w czasie zimnej nocy, jak to ująłeś. Spałam do rana w kabinie, a potem bardzo miły starszy pan zatrzymał się i mi pomógł. – Bella siedziała sobie z tą całą swoją pewnością siebie, której nie próbowała nawet ukryć. Po prostu się na mnie patrzyła, czekając na moje kolejne pytania.

- Nie bałaś się? Mam na myśli być sama.

Jej twarz wykrzywiła się, jakby to była najgłupsza rzecz, o jaką mógłbym zapytać. – Dlaczego niby miałabym się bać? Mam gaz łzawiący. Poza tym mój tata jest szefem policji w małym mieście w Waszyngtonie. Nauczył mnie kilku rzeczy. – Zachichotała.

Przysięgam na Boga, ona, do cholery, zachichotała! Carlisle i Esme z pewnością się na to nabiorą.

- Jeśli tylko malutki gaz łzawiący powstrzyma kogoś przed zgwałceniem ciebie, sugeruję nabycie telefonu komórkowego i dodanie mojego numeru. Masz długopis?

- Nie.

- Kłamczucha. Hej, Maggie. Masz długopis? Mogę go na chwilę pożyczyć? – Spytałem kelnerki, która chętnie wręczyła mi długopis wyjęty wcześniej z fartuszka.

- Ona nie nazywa się Maggie. Na tabliczce ma napisane Mary. – Szepnęła Bella.

- Tak? Już nigdy nie uwierzę w takie tabliczki. – Uśmiechnąłem się i podałem jej serwetkę z moim numerem. – Nie zgub tego. To jest zbyt cenne.

- Uch, dzięki. Swoją drogą, jestem spóźniona na swoje zajęcia i uciekł mi autobus.

- Autobus? Co się stało z twoją zawsze wierną kupą gówna?

Bella zadrwiła sobie ze mnie, kiedy oboje wstaliśmy od stolika i zaczęliśmy się zbierać do wyjścia. – Po twojej wczorajszej pomocy zawsze wierna zepsuła się znowu dzisiejszego ranka, więc musiałam przenieść się na autobus.

- Przestań próbować zwalać na mnie winę i sprawiać, że źle się z tym czuję. Twój mały przyjaciel mechanik to naprawi. – Pchnąłem drzwi, by je otworzyć i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. – Pozwól, że cię podwiozę.

Zatrzymała się i zarumieniła, pozwalając włosom, by zakryły jej lewe oko. – Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie musisz tego robić.

- Wiem, ale chcę. Chodź.

Trącając ją w ramię, popchnąłem ją w kierunku mojego volvo. Otworzyłem drzwi, jak na gentelmana przystało, i wskazałem jej miejsce pasażera. Warkot silnika zasygnalizował, że jest gotowy do jazdy.

- Samochód powinien _tak_ odpalać.

- Słuchasz Of Montreal6? – Spytała, ignorując moją docinkę o ciężarówce i skupiła się na muzyce, powtarzając słowa po wokalistach.

- Znasz ich? – Spytałem zaskoczony.

- Mam tylko malutką obsesję. – Powiedziała, przygryzając wargę, zanim zaczęła śpiewać na całego.

Moje usta same się otwarły i bardzo starałem się powstrzymać śmiech. – Jesteś koszmarną piosenkarką. Proszę, nie rób tego więcej. Szczególnie w moim aucie.

Bella zaczęła się śmiać i powiedziała:

– Masz rację. Byłeś bardzo miły, proponując mi podwózkę, a ja jeszcze cię torturuję. Przestanę. Swoją drogą fajny samochód.

- Dziękuję.

- Mamusia i tatuś ci go kupili? – Spytała z kpiną.

- Prawdę mówiąc to nie. Moi rodzice nie żyją. – Przyznałem i czekałem na przeprosiny, ale niczego takiego nie usłyszałem. – Jestem pod wrażeniem. Słyszałaś o mnie bardzo dużo i jestem zaskoczony, że nie słyszałaś akurat o moich rodzicach.

- To nie jest tak, że cały czas o tobie słyszę. Ludzie gadają. Wszyscy chcą wiedzieć o ponurej, udręczonej duszy, która siedzi samotnie przy barze, wprowadzając się w alkoholowe upojenie do czasu, aż pozornie wyglądająca porządnie dziewczyna zabierze go do domku. – Wypaliła.

Zrobiłem sobie mentalną notkę, że kiedy się denerwuje, mówi bez ładu i składu. Co jest cholernie słodkie. Również nieznośna, co powodowało u mnie nieprzyjemne uderzenia pulsu, pomiędzy moimi oczami.

- Chcesz mnie poznać? Chodźmy dziś na kolację.

- Nie mogę.

- Czemu nie możesz?

- Ty… nie jesteś w moim typie. – Wyjąkała. I tym samym skłamała.

- Bella – zacząłem powoli, używając jej prawdziwego imienia. – Jestem typem wszystkich.

- Dokładnie. Nie chcę kogoś, kto jest typem wszystkich. – Powiedziała zbyt szorstko i zarumieniła się. – Możesz mnie tu wysadzić.

Szybko zatrzymałem samochód przy krawężniku, zmieniając biegi do parkowania i odwracając się na swoim siedzeniu, by spojrzeć jej w twarz, co spowodowało, iż się wzdrygnęła. – Będziesz mi wszystko bardzo utrudniać, prawda? – Spytałem żartobliwie.

- Tak. – Odpowiedziała bez patrzenia na mnie.

- Dobrze. Do zobaczenie później.

Wreszcie na mnie spojrzała. Lepiej, jak jest ciekawska. – Powiedziałam, że nie idę na…

Podniosłem swoją dłoń. – Pracujesz dziś wieczorem, tak?

- Taa. – Powiedziała powoli.

- Zaprosiłem po prostu ładną dziewczynę na kolację, a ona odmówiła. Jestem ponurą, udręczoną duszą, tak? Dalej trzymaj się tej myśli. Więc. Do. Zobaczenia. Później. – Z każdym słowem wyłamywałem sobie palce tak, że strzelały mi kości.

Bella coś cicho wymamrotała i wyszła z samochodu. – Dzięki za przejażdżkę. Zrób mi przysługę i nie próbuj mnie prześladować, dobra? Mam kilku naprawdę dużych przyjaciół, którzy z pewnością czegoś takiego nie pochwalają.

Potrząsając głową, fałszywie się do niej uśmiechnąłem i szepnąłem:

– Mówisz o tym mechaniku? Twój przyjaciel chcę-być-mechanikiem wcale mnie ostatnio nie przestraszył, a wręcz przeciwnie.

Twarz Belli zrobiła się czerwona, kiedy trzasnęła drzwiami, moim skromnym zdaniem troszeczkę za mocno.

Pomachałem ręką na pożegnanie oddalającej się sylwetce i śmiałem się całą drogę do mieszkania Emmetta. Chyba potrzebuję porządnej drzemki przed dzisiejszym wieczorem.

Pięć godzin później (tak, jestem świadomy, że nie podejrzewaliście, iż drzemka może trwać więcej niż czterdzieści pięć minut) obudziłem się z mojej _drzemki_, czując się lepiej, niż wtedy, gdy kładłem się spać.

- Kiedy wróciłeś do domu? – Spytałem Emmetta, który siedział w salonie na podłodze i grał w FIFE. Sięgnąłem po jego piwo, żeby pozbyć się tego pieprzonego posmaku w moich ustach, ale on był pierwszy i sprzątnął mi je z przed nosa.

- Godzinę temu. Chrapiesz jak jakiś pieprzony stary dziadek.

- Zajmij się sobą. Hej, chcesz iść wieczorem do Cain&Abel?

Emmett zatrzymał grę. – Serio chcesz to zrobić?

- Zrobić co? Napić się? – Zaczęłam się śmiać, kiedy wstałem, żeby się rozciągnąć.

- Nie. Próbujesz ją uwodzić, chcesz zaciągnąć na randkę, a potem przekonać Carlisle'a i Esme, że jesteś w niej zakochany?

- Uwodzić? Kto powiedział o uwodzeniu? Zabrzmiało to, jakbym to wszystko wcześniej planował.

Emmett powrócił do swojej gry i potrząsnął głową. – Nie zauważyłeś, koleś, jak się dziś na ciebie gapiła?

- Zniosłem już cięższe podboje, Emm. Ale jeśli ty tam będziesz, cholernie mi wszystko ułatwisz.

- Dlaczego mam to niby zrobić? – Znowu zatrzymał grę i zaczął sączyć swoje piwo.

- Z dziwnego, pieprzonego powodu, że cię lubi. Mam przeczucie, że jeśli pokażę się dzisiejszego wieczoru z tobą, pewne rzeczy pójdą o wiele łatwiej. Więc, wchodzisz w to?

- Zadzwoń do Bena i powiedz, że się tam spotkamy. Mam przeczucie, że będzie chciał poznać tajemniczą stronę tej dziewczyny, co tobie wyjdzie tylko na dobre.

Zaśmiałem się z toku myślenia brata, dotykając ustami butelkę Heinekena i powiedziałam:

– O tak, wierzę w to.

* * *

><p>1 Fruity Pebbles – płatki śniadaniowe. (przyp.tłum)<p>

2 10 mil = 16,09344 kilometra. Przeliczone przez Google. (przyp.tłum)

3 AT&T - American Telephone and Telegraph - amerykańskie przedsiębiorstwo telekomunikacyjne. AT&T było przez pewien czas największym na świecie przedsiębiorstwem świadczącym usługi telefoniczne oraz największą siecią telewizji kablowej. (przyp.tłum)

4 Chodzi o to, że ciało Isy/Belli jest jak kraina czarów – wonderland, a Emmett chce być jej Alice – film „Alice in Wonderland" – „Alicja w Krainie Czarów". (przyp.tłum)

5 Malibu Brabie – kobieta po czterdziestce ze świetnym ciałem, dobrze się ubierająca, blondynka, którą interesują obie płci. Najwięcej pań tego pokroju można spotkać w Las Vegas. Nie znaczy to, że Rosalie jest akurat w tym wieku. Wszyscy znamy Edwarda i te jego docinki, prawda? (przyp.tłum)

6 Of Montreal - amerykański zespół indiepopowy (gatunek pokrewny indie rockowi bądź jego podgatunek, koncentrujący się na czysto popowej stronie muzyki, tzn. chwytliwych melodiach i harmoniach), założony w 1997 roku w Athens.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział trzeci - 23.08<strong>

_Zapraszam, Paulina._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bardzo proszę o nieumieszczanie tego tłumaczenia na innych chomikach, forach, blogach, itp!<strong>**


End file.
